


I'll Catch You When You Fall

by EstelweNadia



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, Caring!Syo, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick!Ren, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelweNadia/pseuds/EstelweNadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren Jinguji doesn't always fall sick. </p><p>And when he does, he falls hard. </p><p>He is lucky Ochibi-chan is there to catch him.</p><p>- Very short drabble in six parts -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I basically ship Ren with most, and RenSyo is no exception! XD 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this random piece of mine. 
> 
> Kudos and comments will be immensely appreciated. Thank you very much. <3

The day was hotter than usual, Ren noticed, yet when an involuntary shudder rippled through his body, he knew he was in deep trouble. 

He was hardly surprised. He knew that his body would betray him one day. Would quit putting up with his persistent disregard of proper rest and meals in favor of occupying his schedule with assignments and projects and dates in the hopes of eventually being too tired to have nightmares.

He did not expect the day to come today, but it had been a week since he received its first warning; low, persistent, throbbing headache that wouldn't subside no matter what he did or take.

He muffled a cough behind his hand, brows furrowing at the accompanying dizziness.

He thought he glimpsed Ochibi-chan glancing at him, but then he decided that it was safer to keep his gaze averted from that intense, searching, piercing blue orbs. 

He needed to get back to his room immediately and collapse onto his bed. 

Maybe it was partly because of the dizziness, or maybe he didn't want to give any inkling to the others that something was definitely amiss with Jinguji Ren, but Ren made his way towards his room with all his natural lithe and suave - hands tucked into his pockets as he strolled down corridors, his face was that of Everyone's Ren.

He was an accomplished actor. He could at least achieve that much, even as his vision began to blur, his steps, wobbled slightly. 

But then there were two girls approaching from the other direction, and they saw him, much to Ren's sinking despair because he knew there wasn't any way he could avoid them now that they had seen him. 

And he was running out of time. 

They stopped to chat with him for awhile, and Ren struggled to maintain appearances even as their voices began to tunnel away, his vision began to dim at the edges.

\- To be Continued -


	2. Chapter 2

They stopped to chat with him for awhile, and Ren struggled to maintain appearances even as their voices began to tunnel away, his vision began to dim at the edges.

He had the sensation of falling, but he managed to brace a hand against the nearest wall, another, on his knee.

The girls' frantic gasps certainly did not help matters. In fact, they only worsened the ever-present, relentless pounding in his skull. 

"REN!"

Ren thought the scream sounded familiar, before the final, vicious pound sent him keeling towards the floor...

And he knew nothing more.

~~~~~~

Where... am I?

Ren squinted at the brightness that greeted him upon his return from the murky darkness wrapped in suffocating heat and parasitic weakness.

The thoughts that drifted into his mind were as sluggish as his consciousness, and it took a good few minutes to gather enough sense to recall the incident that brought him to this place that seemed oddly familiar....

Then he didn't know if he should recall that incident, or identify the room he was in. 

But one thing he did know, was that thinking about it made his head hurt worse.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're finally awake!"

Ren heard his voice before his face loomed over his vision. 

Ochibi-chan. 

Worry creased the young face as Syo frowned down at him. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Syo..." Ren was thankful that his classmate's name was so short, yet it escaped his parched throat and dry lips in a barely-discernable rasp. 

Using one's real name was a testament on how really bad Ren was feeling at the moment. 

Syo realized this and his frown deepened considerably. 

"You're such an idiot," Syo finally said, and Ren couldn't rebuke his point even if he had the energy and strength to. 

He was an idiot, afterall. He was an idiot for putting that frown on his friend's face. Always being a burden to the people around him, even though he knew he had tried his hardest not to, yet he always ended up being one. 

"You should have said something about not feeling well," Syo went on. "You could have mentioned something before things worsened like this!"

I don't want the others to worry, Ren countered, I don't want to be the cause of slowing everyone down.

I don't want to be a burden.

Yet he spoke nothing, and allowed Syo's words to tumble and fall all around him. Ren couldn't quite bring himself to feel any worse than he was feeling right now. 

"I have never been so scared in my life ever since I had to make that jump," Syo huffed a humourless chuckle, glancing down at his hands. "When you collapsed in the corridor, it was as though my heart collapsed with you."

Ren dimly recalled someone screaming his name. 

Ah. So it was Syo. 

I'm so sorry, he wanted to croak, but his voice failed him and he looked away, wishing his fever would rise and burn him into crisp right there and then so he didn't have to witness the pained expression on Syo's face.


	4. Chapter 4

"But it's okay, Ren!" Syo turned, flashing him a blinding grin, "We will catch you when you fall, and help you right back up to your feet!"

His enthusiasm, however, was met with a heavy silence, broken sporadically by light wheezes and occasional coughs.

And just like that, Syo's smile sloughed off his face. 

Ren was really in a bad shape; beads of sweat were clinging onto his flushed face, his cheeks sunken, his skin, pallid and his expression, as if he was in agony. 

And throughout it all, Ren was silent with his suffering.

Stoic. 

Calm. 

Resigned.

And Syo felt his features softening even more.

How long had Ren been like this? Had he been suffering all this time, and they were not aware because they were bested by that irritating, easy-going, playboy personality of his?

Syo was humbled by the sudden realisation on how little he, and the rest, knew of and about Ren.

Sliding his gaze to the half-full glass of water and fever medication lying abandoned on top of the nearby coffee table, Syo knew it was time for Ren to take another dose. 

It seemed that his fever wasn't letting up, if the flushed face was any indication. 

He laid a gentle palm on Ren's brow just to reaffirm his suspicion.

The heat that burned the skin underneath his palm was frightening.

And watching how those usually sharp blue eyes now glazed with the fever raging from within, how they fluttered close at his touch, and the barely audible whimper that escape despite Ren's best intentions, nearly broke Syo where he sat.


	5. Chapter 5

"You need to take some more of these medicine," Syo was saying, and when he heard the rustling of cloth, he turned to look at his patient, who was struggling upright. 

"Oy!" Panicking, Syo scrambled forwards, intending to make Ren lie back down but instead finding himself helping Ren to sit, "What the hell are you trying to do? You need to rest!"

Ren said nothing; just quietly stared at him with an intense, searching gaze, eyes trying to communicate what his mouth could not. 

In the end, Ren reached out to weakly ruffle the blond hair. 

"... Ren?" His voice soft with confusion, Syo surprisingly did not withdraw away from Ren's feverish touch.

Thank you for worrying about me, Ren's grip tightened ever so slightly, tangling his fingers in the soft blond strands, Thank you for caring about me, when I have been nothing but a burden. 

When I don't deserve this; your concern for me.

Something was dripping onto his remaining hand; cold, yet consistent, and it didn't register until he heard Ochibi-chan's shocked voice derailing him from his thoughts. 

"Ren... Are you... are you... crying?!"

Crying?

Ren blinked, and only now he was aware of tears freely streaming down his cheeks like rivers.

He froze. 

Why... why was he crying?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by the following:
> 
>  
> 
> The illustrations can be found here -http://touch.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=39203489 
> 
> By:  
> ことり@お休み中  
> member ID: 3085061 | Pixiv


End file.
